Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special
by oinkers12
Summary: Which camper from "Total Drama Cartoon Network" will be crowned fan favorite? Winner gets a special prize in the finale, and you also get to vote for the 13 campers in the next season. Please vote in the reviews, don't PM me. Inspired by "Total Drama Best of the Best" Hosted by Chris McLean.
1. The Introductions

**Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special **

**(I got inspired to do this from Total Drama Best of the Best from TheChazzet, and I wanted to do this with the Total Drama Cartoon Network cast. I'll try to stay away from the mentioned story as much as possible, but if I accidentally rip off anything, then I apologize. Also, if I finish this thing by the finale of the actual series, then the winner will receive a special prize in the finale episode. It could be one of the final two, or it could be someone who has been eliminated. Please vote in the reviews, and please don't PM me, because I'd rather have one place to look at all the votes. If anyone wants to take this down for being interactive or being too similar, that's fine. I just thought of the idea while sitting at the computer. Thanks for reading.)**

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, home of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama Cartoon Network," Chris, who, as usual, is standing on the docks, says. "This is the Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special, or as I like to call it, the TDCNFFS. You'll probably get used to it. Here is where you get to decide who the favorite character of the season is. Also, you get to help decide who is in the next season of Total Drama Cartoon Network. I know, exciting, right? The rules are simple, all 11 players from each team are pitted up against each other from their team. Every time you'll vote for who you want gone from each team. The favorite from the Dangerous Deer and the favorite from the Vicious Seagulls will then compete against each other for a mystery prize in the finale. That prize will be revealed in Episode 26, so don't get too excited. Let's get this thing started!" Chris walks over to the beach, where there are two sets of risers. The green one holds the eleven Dangerous Deer, while the red holds the Vicious Seagulls.

"Is this prize so good that we have to do this in the middle of the season?" Mandy asks, looking annoyed. Chris responds.

"Yep. And for those who haven't seen any of Total Drama Cartoon Network, we are not going to spoil any of the elimination order, got that?" Everyone nods. "Good. You all know the rules, but before we introduce everyone, I am going to announce the first four candidates for the next season. Up first is the Elvis impersonator himself, Johnny Bravo!"

Johnny Bravo jumps down, brushing his hair. "Hoo-hah! The name's Johnny Bravo, and everyone at home, especially the pretty ladies, should know that my number is 111, 111, 1111. If you ring, I think I can come over and give you some love."

"Johnny Bravo everyone! Next we have Princess Bubblegum."

"Nice to meet you guys. And I do wish the best for the rest of the competition," she says. "Chris, where's that science kit you promised?"

"Sorry, PB, but I tricked you into signing up for a competition."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, worry a lot! Let's hope that bubblegum exterior doesn't get ruined when the competition starts. Next is Muscle Man."

"You know who else introduces someone else for a competition at a spin-off series? My mom!" Muscle Man says, spinning his shirt in the air.

"Finally, it's the Jerk with a Bike, Kevin!"

"Wait a second, you took in Dork, Dork, and Dorky for this show and not me?!" Kevin asks, coming in on his bike, staring at Ed and Eddy in the Dangerous Deer bleachers, and Edd in the Vicious Seagulls.

"Hi ya Kevin!" Ed says, waving.

"And those are our four candidates. You vote for whoever you want to compete in the sequel. You could type out their names, or you could easily type in a 1 for Johnny Bravo, 2 for Princess Bubblegum, 3 for Muscle Man, or 4 for Kevin. You all can leave now." Chef kicks the four of them into the water. "Thank you Chef. Now to start the introductions. On the Dangerous Deer we have our lovable oaf, Ed!"

Ed waves to the camera. "I AM ED! CHEESE AND MACARONI!"

"Eddy!"

"I'll take jawbreakers in the form of mail or package!" Eddy drools.

"Blossom the Powerpuff Girl!"

"Hello!"

"Bubbles!"

"Oh boy, I'm on TV!"

"Cow!"

"Big brother, do you think I'll be the number one, mmm, contestant?" Cow asks, holding her udder.

"Chicken!"

"I don't know about you, Cow, but I don't really care. I need to rest my aching feathers."

"Red Guy?"

"Helllllloooooo! It's me! The Red Guy!" Red Guy says, staring at Cow and Chicken. "Aren't you two just the most precious things? Ha ha ha!" the Red Guy laughs evilly as Chef pulls a lever, and he falls down into a pit trap.

"Thanks, Chef." Chris continues. "Courage the Cowardly Dog."

"The things I do for love include this show," Courage says, with an arm cast. "I got this arm cast from..."

"No spoilers! Next up is Samurai Jack!" Samurai Jack nods. "The Grim Reaper!"

"Yeah, mon, vote for me!"

"Billy!"

"Grim and I are the best of friends! Hee hee!"

"Finally, Jake the Dog!"

"Oooh, is that popcorn!" Jake stretches his arm and picks up a bucket of popcorn. "Yeah!"

"Now the Vicious Seagulls. Gumball."

"Hey mom!"

"Darwin."

"Hallo!"

"Finn the human!"

"Schmowzow!"

"Sheep from the Big City!"

"Baa!"

"Shut up, no one remembers your fleece-covered butt from anywhere," Mandy says, sipping an iced tea.

"Mandy!"

"Yeah, I think we all know who I am."

"I.M. Weasel!"

"I AM flattered, Chris McLean," Weasel says, only to get shoved in the face by a red bottom.

"I.R. Baboon!"

"I are winning contest! I are winning contest!"

"Lazlo the Bean Scout."

"Great to be here!"

"Double D."

"Thanks for the simple introduction," Edd says.

"Dexter, boy genius!"

"No one outsmarts me! And to prove it, I'm building an IQ machine!" Dexter starts tweaking around with a box, and it explodes in his face.

"Finally Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl!"

"I am going to take you all down with my fists!"

"It's not that kind of contest, Buttercup," Edd says.

"Now that you have met all the competitors, I'm going to list them again. Vote for your least favorite from each team, and then vote for who you want to be in the next season. I'm Chris McLean, signing off!"

**Dangerous Deer -**

**Ed **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**Eddy **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**Cow **_(Cow and Chicken)_

**Chicken **_(Cow and Chicken)_

**Courage **_(Courage the Cowardly Dog)_

**Grim **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Billy **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Jake **_(Adventure Time)_

**Samurai Jack **_(Samurai Jack)_

**Blossom **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Bubbles **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Vicious Seagulls -**

**Edd **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**I.M. Weasel**_(I Am Weasel)_

**I.R. Baboon **_(I Am Weasel)_

**Sheep **_(Sheep in the Big City)_

**Mandy **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Finn **_(Adventure Time)_

**Lazlo **_(Camp Lazlo)_

**Buttercup **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Dexter **_(Dexter's Laboratory)_

**Gumball **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

**Darwin **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

I.R. Baboon interrupts the listings. "How come I.R. listed after the weasel?"

"Just be quiet and let the list roll. Seriously, Baboon, how I managed to be allies with you at all in the second season of our show, the world may never know," Weasel says, pressing a button on a remote that continues the listings.

**Spots for Next Season -**

**(1) Johnny Bravo **_(Johnny Bravo)_

**(2) Princess Bubblegum **_(Adventure Time)_

**(3) Muscle Man **_(Regular Show)_

**(4) Kevin **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy) _

(Remember to vote for your least favorites for each team, and vote for your favorite to compete in next season. I'm going to allow the voting to go on until August 29th, and then I'll put up the next one. Thanks for reading)


	2. Update

**Chapter 2**

**Update -**

I forgot to say this, because I didn't intend it to happen, but in the case of a tie (which a few ties are happening right now in the reviews) I will put my least favorite in out of the ones that you guys have chosen. I really don't want a tie to happen, but if it does, then I apologize. I want this thing to work and if there are ties then I have to find my least favorites and favorites to keep making new chapters.

And, now, since this is chapter two and all, and I need to hold 13 contests for the new 13 competitors, I'm going to go ahead and put this poll here. I'll say both winners in the next chapter, and if you haven't voted for the first one, then you can vote for both. For this one each star will be listed as (5) (6) (7) and (8). Now, on with the actual chapter.

...

"I'm Chris McLean, saying that before we can reveal who the first two losers are, we are going to hold a second contest for who's going to compete next season. If you haven't voted for the first one, make sure to put both in the review section. Now, representing number 5, you probably have never heard of him because he only lasted for one season, except for 2 in some other countries than the USA, and he has a nose ring. Presenting Og from Mike, Lu, and Og!"

Og, a little boy with a small wrap on his legs and a nose ring walks up to Chris. "Thanks for the introduction, Chris," he says in his quiet, nasally voice.

"I heard you are an inventor."

"Yep, and..."

"No time! Choice number 6 is Beemo from Adventure Time! This unknown gender of computer is crazy, yet hilarious at the same time." Beemo, a short computer presents itself.

"Yes, hello watchers of this show," it says, "allow me to present myself. My name is B M O, or you can call me Beemo."

"Choice number seven is the sweet old lady, Muriel!" Chris says, and Muriel, owner of Courage, comes up to him.

"Oh, does my Courage have an arm cast?" Muriel asks as she takes a look at Courage.

"I love you Muriel!" Coruage yells, ripping off a patch of fur, and under that it says I HEART MURIEL.

"Oh, you are so sweet Courage."

"Finally, choice number 8 is the guy who's annoyed by his co-host, and he looks like a giant praying mantis, it's Zorak!"

"Greetings. Is Brak part of this contest?" Zorak asks angrily.

"Yep, but he will be in later on."

"Good, just don't let him tell you about his dating tips. Those really get on my nerves."

"There you have it. Vote 5 for Og, 6 for Beemo, 7 for Muriel, or 8 for Zorak! Tomorrow will be the results of who goes home! I'm Chris, and have a good day! Or in these guys' case, have a horrible day!" Chris finishes.

**(Remember, if you want, for example Muscle Man and Og to compete in next season, you would say 3 and 5. I hope no ties happen, but anything is possible.)**

**(5) Og **_(Mike, Lu, and Og)_

**(6) Beemo **_(Adventure Time) _

**(7) Muriel **_(Courage the Cowardly Dog)_

**(8) Zorak **_(Space Ghost Coast to Coast_ & _Cartoon Planet) _


	3. The First Results

**Episode 3 - **

**"The First Results"**

**(Now there was one tie in there from the 9 reviews I got, so I put my vote in. I've never seen this guy's show before, and I don't really care.)**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special!" Chris starts. "I'm Chris, and in those 2 risers are the 22 contestants competing for a chance of that special prize! But first, we're going to announce the two that are going to be in the next season. Chef, bring me the cards!"

Johnny Bravo, Princess Bubblegum, Muscle Man, and Kevin look nervous. "And the first vote goes to... Princess Bubblegum!"

"NO!" she says.

"Another one for Princess Bubblegum! One for Johnny Bravo, another for Johnny Bravo, and one for Kevin. The final vote goes to... Johnny Bravo! Which means you'll be the first contestant!"

"Yep, those sexy ladies couldn't help voting for me!" Johnny Bravo says, posing.

"Alright, Muriel, Zorak, Beemo, and Og, the votes have spoken. The first one, believe it or not, goes to Og! Second one for Muriel. Third goes to Beemo. The last vote is for... Beemo!"

"Yes! Take that, Lorraine!" Beemo says, standing next to Johnny Bravo and giving him a hi-five.

"That means the 6 losers can go home now. Bye!" A catapult from underneath the ground flings all of the losers in the waters. "Today's picking is very special. Pairs! You guys get to vote for your favorite buds to join this show. First pick, and labeled number 1, is Sarah and Jimmy!"

"Sarah, do you think this show is safe?" Jimmy shivers. Sarah pats him on the back.

"Don't worry Jimmy, if Johnny Bravo gives you a bad time, I can punch his fancy hairdo into the next century!"

"Hey, don't touch the hair!" he says.

"Or if Beemo does..."

"Please, B-MO doesn't want to get beaten up by such menacing girl," Beemo says, cowering.

"The next pair, labeled as number 2, are Mordecai and Rigby!"

"Ooooooh!" they say together.

"Wait a second, Chris, we don't like you! Remember, you..." Mordecai starts, but Chris puts tape over his beak.

"No spoilers! Pair number 3 is, wait for it, Mac and Bloo!"

"I'm on TV! Mac, I'm on TV!" Bloo says. "Hello, world, Blooregard Q. Kazoo here, telling you all why I should win! Because I'm awesome, incredible, insanely awesome, and just insanely incredibly awesome!" Mac stops him from continuing.

"Bloo!"

"What, too much? Darn it, I had an entire group of dancers ready!"

"No!" Buttercup starts. "You just called Blossom, Bubbles, and I and told us to dance for you. We didn't even respond!"

"Well, vote number 3!" Bloo says, dancing himself.

"Anyway, last pair is Flapjack and K'nuckles!" Chris says.

"Oh boy, K'nuckies, we are so gonna win!" Flapjack says.

"K'nuckies? It's K'nuckles!" Captain K'nuckles responds. "I think you are way too nice."

"Vote 4, because if you do, we'll be in the competiton!" Flapjack says, holding his cheeks.

"Yeah, before we run out of time," Chris starts, "let's just see who our first two losers are. There was a tie on the Dangerous Deer side, and the writer of this Fanfic threw his vote in. The first vote goes to Jake!"

"Oh man!" Jake says, eating a tub of ice cream.

"Second vote goes to Samurai Jack." The samurai hangs his head low. "Third one goes to Ed!"

"Ha, in your face, Ed!" Chicken says, as Ed, predictably, is hugging him.

"Fourth to Eddy! Fifth to Grim! And sixth vote goes to Billy!" Chris pulls out a golden envelope with a pig on it. "This is writer's vote. In it contains the tiebreaker that will reveal who is the first one to leave." Chris opens it up. "The person leaving is... Samurai Jack."

A spring loaded catapult launches Samurai Jack out of his seat. "On the Vicious Seagulls, the first vote goes to Sheep. Second goes to Gumball. Third goes to I.R. Baboon."

"I.R. better not be first home going!" I.R. says with his lack of grammar.

"Fourth goes to Sheep. Fifth goes to Finn. And the last vote goes to... Sheep!"

"Baa!"

"Apparently your show has to be well recognized to stay in this competition, Sheep. Goodbye!" Sheep is also flung, and Chris stares into the camera with a cheesy grin. "Who will remain next time? The list is featured below, and have a good day! And, remember to see who the winner of this competition will be! I'm Chris, signing off."

**Dangerous Deer -**

**Ed **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**Eddy **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**Cow **_(Cow and Chicken) _

**Chicken **_(Cow and Chicken)_

**Jake **_(Adventure Time)_

**Billy **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Grim **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Blossom **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Bubbles **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Courage **_(Courage the Cowardly Dog)_

...

**Vicious Seagulls -**

**Edd **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**I.M. Weasel **_(I Am Weasel)_

**I.R. Baboon **_(I Am Weasel)_

**Buttercup **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Mandy **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Lazlo **_(Camp Lazlo) _

**Gumball **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

**Darwin **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

**Finn **_(Adventure Time) _

**Dexter **_(Dexter's Laboratory)_

...

**Who Will Compete in the Next Competition? - **

**(1) Sarah and Jimmy **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**(2) Mordecai and Rigby **_(Regular Show)_

**(3) Mac and Bloo **_(Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) _

**(4) Flapjack and K'nuckles **_(The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack)_


	4. The Top 18 Are Revealed

**Chapter 4 -**

**"The Top 18 Revealed" **

**(There were no ties this time! And I need to get some things straight. If you are a guest reviewer, then I'm sorry, but if the comment doesn't pop up before I upload this next chapter, then your vote doesn't count. And, remember not to just vote for who's going to be in the next season but vote for who you want eliminated as well. That is all, and please vote.)**

"Last time on the Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special, Johnny Bravo and Beemo were accepted into the new cast of 13. Also, Samurai Jack and Sheep were both voted off and leaving 20. But, that is about to change! Who will get accepted? And who will be out? This is the TDCNFFT, oh sorry, I mean TECNFFS, or TDCNFS, or, ugh, just I give up!" Chris says.

Before Chris and Chef are Sarah, Jimmy, Mac, Bloo, Flapjack, K'nuckles, Mordecai, and Rigby. Chef has the results in his hands, and he passes them to Chris. "The pair that won by a landslide was... Mac and Bloo! Congrats!" Mac and Bloo hi-five each other. "You know what that means!" Chris pulls a lever and the other 6 are launched into the sky.

"Now time to introduce four new stars that you can choose for next time," Chef says, but Chris stops him.

"That's my line, Chef. First up, all the way from Hanna Barbera is..."

"Hellooooo, it's me again, the Red Guy! If you choose number one, then I may consider putting pants on, but if YOU DON'T, THEN I'LL..." Chris stops him.

"Dude, it's just a cartoon."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M THE DEVIL WEARING NO PANTS, WHY WOULDN'T ANYONE CHOOSE FOR ME?!"

"Even though you'd be awesome to have around, it's the viewers' choice."

The Red Guy calms down. "Alright, Chris, I'll play your little game. But first to pick on that Cow and that Chicken. Wait a second, where's Cow?"

"Supercow al rescarte!" Supercow says, whacking the Red Guy in the face with an udder.

"Darn it." The Red Guy stands to the side.

Chris continues. "Anyway, up next is Mandy's arch-nemesis, Mindy!"

"Chris, when I am voted into this competition, by the way my number is number 2, then it's going to go my way, get it?" Mindy says.

"Who said it would go your way?" a voice, that sounds strangely similar to Bart Simpson, says. "I'm the princess of my island, but I'll also be the princess of this island, because I am Princess Lu!" Lu says.

"Why did I have to include these guys in the same voting? Rivalry galore!" Chris says, wiping a tear. "Man I'm stupid. To vote for Lu..."

"Princess Lu!"

"...put down number 3. Finally, number 4 is Richard Watterson!" No one is there to greet him. "Richard? Richard?"

"He's sleeping YOU NINCOMPOOP!" the Red Guy says.

"Well, there are your choices people. Nice variety, I guess. Now here's the real competition! The Dangerous Deer, I'm going to list the votes. One for Courage, one for Cow, and the last vote goes to... Courage? I thought he was a fan favorite. What?"

"What?" Courage asks.

"Wimp," Mandy says, sipping her iced tea.

"And in an unanimous vote on the Vicious Seagulls, Mandy is out!"

She spits out her tea. "What?!"

"Wimp," Courage jokes.

"Oh well, too bad." Chris launches them both into the water. "So our top eighteen are here! Pretty good. Tune in next time to see who will be forced to take the wet way back to the island, since, we are, you know, still in a competition. Good night, morning, evening, afternoon, or whatever time you are ready this. And remember to vote for both your least favorites and who you want to see in the competition next time."

**Dangerous Deer -**

**Ed - **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**Eddy - **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

**Cow - **_(Cow and Chicken)_

**Chicken - **_(Cow and Chicken) _

**Blossom - **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Bubbles - **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Grim - **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Billy - **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**Jake - **_(Adventure Time)_

_..._

**Vicious Seagulls -**

**Edd - **_(Ed, Edd n Eddy) _

**I.M. Weasel - **_(I Am Weasel)_

**I.R. Baboon - **_(I Am Weasel)_

**Buttercup - **_(The Powerpuff Girls)_

**Finn - **_(Adventure Time)_

**Gumball - **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

**Darwin - **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

**Dexter - **_(Dexter's Laboratory)_

**Lazlo -**_(Camp Lazlo)_

_..._

**Who Do You Want to Compete in Next Season? -**

**(1) The Red Guy - **_(Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel)_

**(2) Mindy - **_(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

**(3) Lu - **_(Mike, Lu, & Og)_

**(4) Richard Watterson - **_(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

_..._

**(Notes - I am going to put some KND characters in here, but not yet. Also, I am not putting any Ben 10 characters at all because I don't want to deal with the overpowered-ness of Ben himself, and if I just added the side characters, it wouldn't work well. Thanks for reading)**


	5. The Top 16

**Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special **

**Episode 5 –**

"**The Top 16"**

**(For those wondering about Total Drama Cartoon Network, I am on chapter 11, and I'm still working on it. And also, please don't vote twice. There's a guest in there that I have a suspicion is putting more than one review per chapter, but since I can't tell, I had to count his or her votes. I'm not trying to deprive of your vote, but it should be fair. Also, there's a person who just put "I." I'm going to put down both I.R. Baboon and I.M. Weasel for that, just because I can't tell. Thanks for the votes.)**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network Fan Favorite Special, Courage and Mandy were voted out, and Richard Watterson, the Red Guy, Mindy, and Lu were all cast to be in the voting for next season. Who will win big? Find out now. I'm going to read the votes now. One for the Red Guy, one for Lu, one for Mindy, and one for Richard. Another for Lu, another for Mindy, and another for Richard. Finally, the last one goes to… Richard Watterson!" Chris says, and Richard wakes up.

"I won, I won! Woo!" Richard says.

"It's a shame, because I thought the Red Guy was going to win. Oh well, he can make cameos. See ya!" Chris launches the three losers into the air. "Now onto the serious competition. For the Dangerous Deer, by a landslide, Chicken is voted off!"

"What did I do?" Chicken asks, only to be launched as well.

"And for the Vicious Seagulls, I.R. Baboon!"

"I are mad!" He is also launched.

"Who will stay safe another day? Find out… Oh yeah, I almost forgot the new contestants. This time it's villains! First one is the… Toiletnator? Can he even be considered a villain?"

"It is I, the Toiletnator! Ha ha ha ha!" he says.

"Yeah. He's number one, folks. Next is Mandark!"

"Hahahaha! Mandark here! And my lab is totally better than Dexter's!" Mandark says.

"Hey, at least I'm not a whiny baby!" Dexter says, crossing his glove-covered arms.

"Number 2, baby!" Chris says. "Number 3 is General Skarr!"

"Um, Chris, I sank the submarine of shame," he points to the lake where a hole-ridden submarine is located.

"How the heck did you do that?" Chris runs over to it. "At least we have a replacement. Vote number 3 if you want General Skarr in the competition!"

"OR ELSE!" The General starts laughing.

"And finally, it's…"

"It is I, Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo says. "I, Mojo Jojo, shall be in the competition or else the viewers at home are going to pay! Ha!"

"That's number 4! Thanks for watching!"

**(I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted the results out of the way. And remember, PLEASE VOTE ONCE! EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST! In fact, I'm not even sure if Richard would've won. Oh well, live and learn. Please vote, and here are the listings.)**

**Dangerous Deer –**

**Ed **(Ed, Edd n Eddy)

**Eddy **(Ed, Edd n Eddy)

**Cow **(Cow and Chicken)

**Blossom **(The Powerpuff Girls)

**Bubbles **(The Powerpuff Girls)

**Grim **(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

**Billy **(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

**Jake **(Adventure Time)

…

**Vicious Seagulls –**

**Edd **(Ed, Edd n Eddy)

**I.M. Weasel **(I Am Weasel)

**Buttercup **(The Powerpuff Girls)

**Finn **(Adventure Time)

**Lazlo** (Camp Lazlo)

**Darwin **(The Amazing World of Gumball)

**Gumball **(The Amazing World of Gumball)

**Dexter **(Dexter's Laboratory)

…

**New Contestants –**

**1 Toiletnator **(KND)

**2 Mandark **(Dexter's Laboratory)

**3 General Skarr **(Evil Con Carne)

**4 Mojo Jojo **(Powerpuff Girls)


End file.
